<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our first date by ALL_CAPS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466918">Our first date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS'>ALL_CAPS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Letters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Part 3, Sorry it took so long, They Went on a Date, akaashi keiji will swoon for a man with flowers, bokuto tries to be smooth, god i love thme, oh wowza its not a letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the letters Bokuto and Akaashi get ready for their date. Both turn to respective friends for help.</p><p>This takes place after Wish I were Heather (Dear Bokuto Koutarou,) and Out of My League (Dear Akaashi Keiji,)!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Letters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our first date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>god I love bokuaka so much, like im just so soft for them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto paced around the room. He still had time before his date with Akaashi, so right now he was slightly stressing out over it. Akaashi's letter was still on the night stand where he left it. Bokuto was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that the boy he thought was so out of his league liked him back and he was about to go on a date with him. He felt euphoric, he felt that feeling you get after you make a successful spike in a stressful situation to with the game. Though, right now Bokuto was a nervous wreck. He wanted to date to go really well so he was panicking over everything. He had to call in Kuroo to get some advice. It had only been around 10 minutes after he called him when the Nekoma captain walked into his room holding a bouquet of flowers. </p><p>"Hey bro, thought you might want these for today." He set the flowers on a desk, "So how's date prep going?"</p><p>Bokuto looked at his friend grateful that he had brought flowers, "I don't know if I should be excited or terrified honestly. I want this to go really well! I don't want to shoot my chance out the sky the moment it appeared!"</p><p>The ace fell onto his bed almost whacking Kuroo's face in the process, "Watch your arms man, but don't worry. I bet you'll do fine, it's not like you don't know who AKaashi is, you guys have been friends for basically forever. And is Akaashi can put with you for as long as I have and fall in love with you for that matter then I don't think it's going to go badly."</p><p>"I don't know if that was supposed to be reassuring or insulting....I'll go with both." Bokuto put his hands on his face, "Arg, why are feelings so hard."</p><p>"Where are you going anyways?"</p><p>"The ramen place by the shopping center, it's not to far from here."</p><p>"Oh nice, I've been there a few times." Kuroo pushed his friend off the bed, "Now you better get going because I believe you have a date to get to?"</p><p>Bokuto smiled and began to head out the door until Kuroo called to him, "Don't forget the flowers dumbass!"</p><p>"Oh! Right!" </p><hr/><p>Just a bit earlier Akaashi was having his own thoughts of concern at his own house. He too wanted to date to go well and was extremely nervous. Though, at the same time he was extremely happy that Bokuto Koutarou of all people was the person he was about to go on a date with. Akaashi never thought this day was going to ever come, and now that it was Akaashi was very excited yet very nervous. Akaashi gave a small glance to the letter on his night stand. Akaashi had read the letter over again  a few times just to make sure he wasn't dreaming an Bokuto really wanted to go out with him. He fiddled with his fingers and muttered some things to himself. </p><p>"Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"</p><p>In front of him stood Konoha Akinori, a friend from the volleyball team. </p><p>Akaashi took a breath, he had yet to tell anyone and thought Konoha would be a good one to tell, "Well, I have a date with Bokuto-san and I-"</p><p>Akaashi didn't get to finish that sentence because a very shocked Konoha interrupted, "You what??!? What? How? When did this happen?"</p><p>"Over a letter a day ago."</p><p>Konoha's smiled, "God I wondered when that was going to happen," then his face turned to regret, "Ugh! Now I own Komi 1000 yen!"</p><p>Akaashi looked at his friend, "What?"</p><p>"Komi and I had a bet on when you guys would ask each other out, I said next month and Komi said this month so I guess he wins now! I really should have said something like 'in the next few weeks'."</p><p>"I'm going to look over the fact that you betted on my love life and ask for your help and what the hell I should do to get ready for this date."</p><p>Konoha laughed, "Alright, you shouldn't worry that much. If I know Bokuto, and I do, I sure as hell know that boy is at his house probably having the same conversation with Kuroo about how he wants this date to be really nice because you are very important to him."</p><p>Akaashi laughed a little of the thought of Bokuto being nervous about the date too. It made him feel a bit better. </p><p>"Now," Konoha put his hands together, "You have a date to get to."</p><p>"Thanks Konoha."</p><p>"No problem, now go get you man lover boy!"</p><hr/><p>Ironically, the dated started out in a funny manner. Both boys arrived at the same time and Akaashi paractily walked into Bokuto. Causing Bokuto to have to catch Akaashi before he fell. </p><p>"Ah! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry- Bokuto-san?" Akaashi looked up at the person who had caught him. It was the person with the lovely golden eyes who he was going n a date with. Both of there faces flushed red.</p><p>"Oh! Ohmygosh Akaashi! Are you okay! Are you hurt!." Bokuto waited until Akaashi was more stable and released him. </p><p>"I'm fine Bokuto-san, thank you for catching me."</p><p>"It was no problem, oh! These are for you!" Bokuto held out the bouquet of flowers to Akaashi who blushed ever more as he smiled. The setter took them from him.</p><p>"These are lovely Bokuto-san thank you."</p><p>"You ready to eat? I'm starving!"</p><p>"Same here." </p><p>The two boys walked into the restaurant and sat down. The ordered there food and waited for it to come. Akaashi had set the flowers down on the booth next to him, careful not to smush them. </p><p>"The flowers are really nice Bokuto-san."</p><p>"O-oh! You're welcome, In all honesty Kuroo gave them to me because he thought I might need them."</p><p>"Well he was right, the added the perfect thing to our first date."</p><p>Our first date. </p><p>Those words sat with the boys. They where on an actual date. Nevertheless, their first date. The first date that would hopefully lead to a second one, and a third one, and a forth, and on, and on, and on. </p><p>"Yeah, our first date."</p><p>The boys sat and talked for a bit, both mentioned about how they had to ask for help from friends to calm down. Akaashi even brought up the fact that Konoha and Komi had a bet going and Konoha now owed Komi 1000 yen. Bokuto laughed at that said that it did sound like something they would do. Soon the food came. Both boys began to eat. Their wasn't a lot of talking until Akaashi noticed Bokuto staring at him. </p><p>"Something the matter?"</p><p>"Oh no, your eyes are just really, really pretty." It took the gray haired boy a second to realize what he said, "Ah oh my gosh! i said that out loud didn't I!"</p><p>Akaashi laughed, "It's fine," he took a pause before he added, "Yours are too Bokuto-san." Which made him blush. </p><p>They finished their food and payed. Though deciding who was going to pay took a bit, ("Bokuto-san,I can pay." "Nonsense Akaashi! I'll pay it's no big deal!" "But you brought me flowers at least let me pay.") Then ended up each paying for the others meal, but both promising to pay next time. They stepped outside. Bokuto looked at his date, "May I walk you home?"</p><p>"Sure Bokuto-san."</p><p>The two began their walk home, it wasn't a while before Bokuto spoke.</p><p>"Akaashi?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Can I hold your hand?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Bokuto slid his hand into Akaashi's both boys silently agreed that they just fit together. It just felt right holding the others hand, like it was went to be. </p><p>"Bokuto-san."</p><p>"Mmhm?"</p><p>"Does this make you my boyfriend?"</p><p>Bokuto stopped in his tracks, his face going red. "I-I, I guess it does!" I guess it does!" A smile spread across his face. "You're my boyfriend! Akaashi Keiji is my boyfriend!"</p><p>Akaashi smiled, a smile that made Bokuto's hear melt. </p><p>"I'm your boyfriend."</p><p>The two walked hand in hand until they stopped in front of Akaashi house. </p><p>"I guess you have to go now."</p><p>"Yeah I guess so."</p><p>Silence hung in the air for a few seconds,</p><p>"Akaashi remember how I said I'd give you kiss I meant to give you at the game?"</p><p>"Yes, why-"</p><p>Akaashi was stopped by Bokuto pressing his lips to his. Akaashi didn't know what to expect to he just leaning into it. He had wanted this for forever, and he had to admit, Bokuto was an excellent kisser. They pulled back, Bokuto had a goofy grin on his face, </p><p>"Sorry, I just-"</p><p>"It's okay, It was a nice kiss."</p><p>"Really?" Bokuto's eyes sparkled like a puppy's.</p><p>"Really." Akaashi leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good night Koutarou, I'll see you soon."</p><p>Bokuto squeezed Akaashi's hand before starting to head back. </p><p>"Goodnight Keiji! I love you!"</p><p>"I love you to Koutarou."</p><p>"I love you more!"</p><p>Akaashi and Bokuto shared one thought. </p><p>
  <em>That date went really well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alright folks I hoped you enjoyed like the 4th installment of the CAPS is very soft for bokuaka. I think the next one I plan to do is Daisuga because AGiAn I am also vERy soft for them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>